fg_maidenfandomcom-20200214-history
DevianFanon:Selina the power Goddess
Summary 1 Dan, a student of college researched and found an ancient temple in the forest. He decides to excavate it himself, but his girl friend, Selina was trying to make him take her to a resturant, so he then reveals that he found an ancient temple. Dan takes her with him since she was willing to go. Dan tells to Selina that there is a special artifact, a crest in the temple that gives the gives an ordinary person super human powers and incredible strength. Selina gets shocked to hear it, and Dan continues to tell that the crest gives so much power that people bow to them as god, so it was kept hidden in the temple by the person who last used it. Selina gets amazed to hear this and she asks Dan that what is he going to do with the crest when he finds it, to which he replies that he is going to keep it as an ancient artifact collection. Selina then tells him that with the crest, he can become a super strong guy, but Dan laughs and tells her that he doesn't need that power. As they walk in the temple, they come arcoss a large room where there is no other way to go. Dan then says that the crest has to be here and Selina looks around the large room with an open mouth, seeing how big the place is. Dan and Selina find a stone wall where they suspect it to be the hidden place. Dan breaks the wall with his hammer and says that it was easy to break since the place is old. They see a dark room and when they enter it, they find a round stone-like made thing glowing blue light on the floor. Dan tells that this is the crest and it stops glowing when Dan picks it up. Selina stares at the crest and asks if it still has the power after all these years, to which Dan replies that it can never run out of power and it is an infinite resource. Selina gets surprised to hear it that such a small thing has so much powers. As they discuss about the crest, a strange mechanical robot appears from the back of the wall and attacks. Dan and Selina runs, but it was too fast to catch up. Dan attempts to attack the robot, but it has no effect on it's steel body. The robot says that it will not let them live alive and Dan tells Selina to run while it distracts him to run while he distracts it. Dan uses several of tools and weapons to defeat it, but it was too fast and strong. 2 Dan gets exhausted from running and attacking it. Dan says that he can't defeat it this way, or he and Selina get killed. Dan then says that he has no other choice but to use the crest on himself to defeat it. Selina gets amazed that Dan is going to attach the crest to himself. As Dan attempts to attach the crest on his body, the robot attacks him, which injures him badly and the crest is dropped from his hand. The crest rolls over to Selina and the robot goes to attack her next. Dan tells Selina to attach the crest on herself before it attacks, but she tells him that he should have the power and defeat it. But Dan tells her that there is no time and the robot would kill her. Selina then picks up the crest and gets into conflict if she should attach the crest on herself or not. When Dan tells him do it now, Selina closes her eyes and instead of attaching the crest to herself, she eats it. Selina then begins to transform and Dan sees in amazement how she is getting stronger and her muscles growing. Selina begins to feel as her muscles are growing and a new incredible power inside her is growing. Her body starts expanding in size and her clothes rip off from her body. Selina sees that the crest has so much power that she is still growing stronger. Her breasts grew huge and strong, and her legs grow so big and strong that her trousers tear up, only leaving her underwear to stretch as she grows. When her transformation is complete, Selina looks to herself and feels a little embarrased and shy that her body is full of big and strong muscles, and she is only wearing her breast cover and underwear, and her breasts are huge and strong. Selina feels her new power and strength, and she flexer her arms, seeing how big her biceps are and getting surprised by it.